The Scofields reunited at last
by Freyalinn
Summary: Season 5 Episode 9 Missing scenes. What should have happened when Michael meet up with his family.


I know that Prison Break isn´t a romantic show, but when they have this great couple, such a strong deep love between Michael and Sara, so well played by Wentworth and Sarah. I think they got so much chemistry between them, it´s a shame the writers didn´t use that. They could have given us a little more than one kiss and one hug from season 5. And no interaction between Michael and Mike, or all three of them in the last episode. Then when we get a family scene, Michael isn´t even sitting with them. Come on. This story is more in line with what they should have done. Michael and Sara´s love story is epic. 'Everything I do, I do it for you' to quote a song from Bryan Adams from 1991.

* * *

Michael stepped into the hotel room where Lincoln, Sara and Mike were waiting for him. Michael saw the relief in both Sara´s and Lincoln´s eyes, before Sara was fast up and put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Michael put his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and enjoyed being close to her.

"I have been so worried. What happened? I have been calling and calling."

"He took my phone, I heard you say you got Mike, then he tossed it. My plan worked. I got him where I wanted him, I got the evidence I needed, He is in custody now and they said that I have been cleared of all charges. That I´m gonna be a free man. I have heard that so many times, I don´t know if I can trust it. I hope it´s really done now, that it´s all over this time. I want to start living my own life."

"I really hope so too. We have so much to catch up. Come Michael, it´s time for you to meet your son."

Sara took his hand in hers and they walked to the seating area where Mike and Lincoln were sitting. They sat down on the opposite couch from Mike, who had not taken his eyes off Michael since he walked through the door.

"Mike, this is your father, the man you are named after, Michael Scofield."

"Hi Mike, I have been waiting a very long time for this, to finally meet you."

"Hi. You were never dead? Mom told me you died before I was born."

"That´s the biggest and hardest lie I had to do, make her think I was. I had to fake my death to protect her and my brother and you, my unborn child."

"Where have you been? Why havn´t you visited us?"

"I have been trying to get back to your mother and you. It wasn´t my own choice to stay away, I was forced to by bad people. I never wanted to leave your mother, never wanting you to grow up without a father."

"What bad people?"

"Very bad people. They threatened to hurt your mother and uncle Lincoln, if I didn´t work for them. Who they are and what I have done, I think it will have to wait until you are a little older. But I want you to know that I didn´t choose to not be with both of you, to be a family. That´s all I want and I have been working on how I can get these bad people to leave us all alone, so I can be with my family. That´s if you both want me too and can forgive me for not being her for the last 7 years?"

Michael let his gaze shift between Sara and Mike, to end up at Sara. Sara met his gaze and he could see her answer in her eyes. Mike noticed the look they shared and he just knows what his mom would answer. He knows how much his mom loved his dad, and how much she have wished he didn´t die. She talked a lot about how he was reminding her about his father, how alike they were. That she wanted them to meet, if only she had the opportunity to introduce them.

He had also wished that he had the chance to know his dad, to have a father like everyone else. He was the only one in his class that didn´t have a father, well a couple of the other kids didn´t have their father living with them, but they know that they have one and know him. Mike had never gotten to know his father as he died before he was born, but he had seen pictures and he has heard stories about him from his mom and uncle Lincoln and his cousin LJ. And now when his dad isn´t dead, he could get to know him.

"I have always wanted to meet my dad." Mike saw how Michael closed his eyes and could almost sense the relief flooded through his dad´s body.

Sara sensed it too, and stretched her arm out and put it on Michael´s knee.

"I did recognize you at the lake house from the pictures I saw when I was younger."

Michael lifted his head and opened his eyes. "You did? You have seen pictures of me?" Michael looked at Sara beside him.

She nodded her head and then moved to sit beside Mike, so she could look at Michael more freely.

"Yes, Mom showed me and Uncle Lincoln. So I would know what my dad looked like. But then Jacob showed me your picture with another name, saying you were a bad person. I´m sorry I yelled at you on the phone."

"No, it´s okay. Jacob lied to you."

"I know that now. Before you came Mom told me he was the one who were lying and he did some bad things."

"Yes he did. I hope you will give me the chance to get to know you better. I want to know everything about you that I have missed. and I hope you want to get to know me also."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"And that you will, starting tomorrow. It´s way past your bedtime." Sara jumped in.

"But Mom."

"Not buts, you will have all day tomorrow, I promise. And hopefully the rest of our lives. I need to talk to your father alone."

"Let me take Mike to my room, he can sleep there, so you can have some privacy." Lincoln offered.

"Thanks Linc, that would be great." Michael said.

"Mom, I want to be with you guys." Mike whined.

"Go with your uncle Lincoln, he will keep you safe. You will be just across the hall."

"Come on buddy. It will be fun. Your father and mother needs to talk. You and me could also catch up. I know I haven´t been visiting much lately and I´m sorry for that. And I can tell you stories about your father that he will not want anyone to know, embarrassing things when he was little."

"Oh, I want to hear those. Good night, Mom."

Sara kissed him on his forehead. "Night, night sweetheart."

Mike stood up and turned to his dad and wondered what he would do, was it too early to call him dad. "Good night, Dad." He went with what felt good in his heart.

Hearing his son calling him dad for the first time was incredible and Michael´s heart melted instantly. This beautiful boy is his son, their son, Sara´s and his. A son he never met, but loved with all his heart. Michael threw a quick glaze at Sara and saw how happy she looked when their son called him dad. Then he turned his attention back to Mike.

"Good night, son."

Mike began to walk to Lincoln when Michael spoke again.

"Mike, I know we don´t know each other yet and you are probably too big for hugs, but do you think I can get one?" Michael asked with his breath caught in his throat.

Mike turned around and looked at his father and after a little hesitation, he took the few steps to Michael and gave him a hug. Mike puts his arms around Michael´s waist and his head on Michael´s shoulder. Michael closed his eyes and treasured this moment, finally holding his son in his arms. He did that at the lake house, but that moment was tainted with fear of their lives. This hug was a real one.

Sara witnessed how their son hugged his father for the first time. How many times hasn´t she wished that this was a possibility, not to mention how many times she dreamt of it. Michael´s eyes were still closed, but she could see how touched and content he was at this very moment. Happy tears were filling up in Sara´s eyes and threaten to fall.

In the armchair by the couches, Lincoln felt like to shed a few tears of his own. Watching his brother get to hold his son in his arms, something he thought he was never going to see. An impossible dream as Michael supposedly had been dead for the last 7 years. Miracles do happen as Lincoln has not other way to explain how Michael can be alive. He got his brother back, Sara got her husband back and his wonderful nephew gets a chance to know his dad. It´s truly a miracle.

Mike and Michael broke the embrace. Lincoln stood up and walked to the door.

"Come Mike, let´s get you ready for bed and I will tell you a story. Good night, Michael, Sara. Cya tomorrow."

"Night Linc."

"Good night."

* * *

Lincoln and Mike left the room, leaving Michael and Sara alone. Michael took Sara´s hands in his.

"You have done a wonderful job raising him up. I´m so sorry that you had to do it alone, that I wasn´t here to see our little boy growing up. I wanted to be there for you so bad. I´m so furious they took all of this away from me, from us. Kept us from being a family."

"Me too. I wanted to share all of this with you. Mike is an amazing boy and so much like you for every year that passes."

"You will have to teach me how to be a parent, how to be a dad. I don´t want him to be embarrassed by me, his inexperienced father. I have missed so much."

"But you are here now and I know you are a fast learner, so you are probably up to speed in a few weeks. But it will be nice to do it together, watching him grow up, raising him up, like we should have been from the start."

"Yeah, I hope I can really trust the government, that the exoneration is real this time. That we are finally free. All I want now is for us to be together, be a family."

"We have been through so much, you have sacrificed so much, gone beyond what not many others would ever think of to protect us. We deserve to have a normal life now."

"Yeah, if I had known it would take me seven nightmare years of hell to get back to you, I would have made more plans, better plans. I should have demanded guarantees for your and Lincoln´s safety. I underestimated Poseidon, when he told me he would go for my family, I could never imagine he meant literally. I miscalculated how long it would take. I thought it was maybe 2 to 3 years and then I would be back with you guys. I thought by then that I would have a solid plan to make all of us safe and sound. Free of all charges once and for all. If I had known, I would never have kept my promise to never contact you or Linc. Then it would have been a completely different ball game. I´m so sorry, Sara. Everything I did, I did for you and Linc."

"I know Michael and I´m sure Lincoln already told you that we forgive you. Everything else than the fact that you are alive and back with us, is something we will overcome and put behind us. To have you back means everything to me, it´s a dream come true. To have my husband back and our son gets to know his father. That´s all that matters."

"I will never leave you again if I have something to say about it."

"I will make you hold that promise, okay? Because I will not let you out of my sight again and if you do go, I will follow."

"Sounds like a plan. It´s been a long day. We probably should get some sleep. You go to bed, I´m gonna grab a shower."

"Okay."

* * *

Michael took good time in the shower. Let the water soothe his tired body, he was so exhausted, both physically and mentally. Michael stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised Sara was awake, still was sitting on the bed fully clothed. He thought she was asleep, in fact he hoped she was. He had taken extra long time, so she would sleep when he came out of the bathroom. It had been a really long day and all he wanted now was to sink down in the bed and lay so close that he can put his arms around the woman he love, something he haven´t been able to all these years.

"Sara? I thought you had gone to bed." He raised an eyebrow like a question.

"I was waiting for you. I thought we could catch up, now that we are alone."

"I told you the short version of the very long story and I thought we could save the rest for later, until tomorrow at least."

"No, I didn´t mean that. I´m satisfied for now with what you already told me and I want the long story, but not now. I meant this."

Sara stood up, walked over to Michael, never breaking eye contact with him. She put her hands on his shoulder, caressed their way up to his neck and land on his face, one palm on each cheek. Still looking into his eyes, she reached up and kissed him. She closed her eyes. It felt so good to kiss him again. Feel his crew cut scalp again. She has missed that so much. She used to do that a lot, loved the feeling against her hands and skin.

When she felt he didn´t respond, she started to break the kiss. Then he kissed her back. Michael deepened the kiss and soon they were both breathless. After several kisses, Sara´s hands went to remove his towel. Michael broke their kiss and took a few steps back.

"You don´t have to do this, Sara. It´s fine. Let´s get some sleep."

Sara took one step back and looked at him with a hurt expression. "Don´t you want me?"

"Of course I want you. That´s all I have thought about these years. To be with you and Mike, to be together. I don´t know how many times I pictured making love to you, or dreamt of it. I love you, Sara. That hasn´t changed and never will. You are the only one for me. But I don´t assume you would welcome me back into your bed just like that, to pick up where we left off. I thought we would need time to get to know each other again. We are not the same persons we were then, a lot has changed."

"I know it´s just been a few days since I found out that you are alive, but I love you, Michael. I never stopped loving you. I want you, I need you. I let Jacob get near me, get near your son, our son. I married the guy, man, how he could fool me. All this time he was nice to me and Mike, he knew all along you were alive and he was using your skills for his dirty work. Knowing how much I missed you and wanted you back in my life. Then friendship turned to some sort of love and he sent you to your death in order to steal another man´s wife. God, he must have been so pleased with how he fooled me. Worked like a charm. He told me you manipulated me, poison my feelings for you, or rather what you felt for me over and over. And all this time he knew. He was the one doing the manipulating."

"Sara, you don´t have..."

"Yes, I do. I let him into my life and now I need to erase him from my life. I need you to make love to me, kiss me, touch me. I want to be yours again, all of me, body and soul. I want every inch of my body not being last touched by him. I need you, Michael. And as I recall you still owe me a wedding night and a honeymoon and I intend to collect both. Are we clear?"

That put a smile on Michael´s lips. "Crystal clear. I will think of something, I always do."

"Good." Sara grabbed her sweater by the hem and pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor. Michael didn´t stop her this time when she reached for his towel, she removed it and it joined her sweater on the floor. Sara backed to the bed, sat down and scooted to the middle of the bed. Michael looked at Sara where she sat on the bed, a smile on her lips and here eyes devoured and roamed his naked body. Her eyes darkened with desire and Michael was sure his eyes were too, when he joined his wife in bed.

* * *

Michael woke up for the first time in seven years totally content and eager to start a new day. Last night was more amazing than anything he dreamt of what it would be when he finally would see Sara and his son. Waking up with Sara is a luxury he havn´t had the opportunity to do so many times. Making love to his wife is another luxury he hadn´t done, but dreamt of so many times. Making love to Sara without someone is chasing them or trying to kill them, it´s indeed a luxury. Having all time in the world to satisfy each other was incredible.

Michael turned to the side and was about to huddle up behind her when he saw her tattoo on her shoulder. He touched it with his fingers. Sara stirred and woke up, turned so she lay on her back. Michael puts one hand on her sheet covered stomach. Sara smiled and took his hand in both of hers and traced his tattoo.

"Is this also part of a plan?"

"Yes. No blueprints or paths this time, just facts and information I needed to know."

"Will you get them removed too?"

"Do they bother you?"

"Well, not really. But the other ones were much better."

"Both was necessary for me to succeed, but the first ones I could live with, these ones representing something I don´t want to be reminded of every day. So yes, I will have these removed."

"It will leave a lot of new scars on top of those you already have."

"I know, but so be it. Speaking of tattoos. I saw you got one. When did you get that one?"

"I didn´t want my 'prison tattoo' marking my body. I couldn´t do anything about my other scars, but this one was small enough to cover up. I didn´t just as you said, wanted to be reminded of that time of my life. So if I would have something marked for life, it would be something that reminded me of you. A tattooed crane was the perfect choice. Both representing you, the best thing that ever happened to me. I was thinking of doing a paper rose too, but the first one hurt so much I didn´t want to go through that awful pain again. I can´t understand how you could have your entire upper body and arms tattooed. It must have been a tremendous amount of pain."

"Well, it may surprise you that I didn´t think it was that bad, some parts was more painful than others, but somehow I could block away the pain."

"Of course you did. Pain is overrated, right?" She said smiling.

Michael smiled too. "Something like that. What´s the time? Is it time to go up?"

"Yes, I guess it is. Are you ready for a day with your son? He will have a lot of questions."

"Yes, I am. I have been waiting a long time for this."

"But before we get dressed and take Mike and Linc out for breakfast, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"You remember what I said about every inch yesterday? I think you missed some."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I need you to do it again. I want a reprise of last night. I want you all to myself a little bit more, because once we get Mike, I think he will demand all your attention so there will not be much room for touching and kissing."

"Will he not approve of me kissing you?"

"No, I meant behind-close-door and scare-him-for-life kissing."

"Well, in that case, let´s use the time wisely now that we are alone."

"Exactly."

They kissed and soon their desire got hold of them and they made love.


End file.
